Hetaoni Killer
by InSaNtySilverSoulLeafKyla88
Summary: The Axis, Allies, and three members of TTD went to check out a "Haunted Mansion" Tara is scared out of her wits and one by one, everyone is disappearing. They even might be dead. Hetaoni fanfic, MAYBE character death. Little EnglandXOC. Based off Hetaoni game (sorta)
1. Entering the Mansion

Chapter 1 Entering the Mansion

Me: ALRIGHT! NEW STORY!

K.C.: Idiot

Italy: How is Kyla an idiot?

Germany: She still needs to do TH

Me: I'm still doing it; I just wanted to do this so badly! Sorry my faithful Time Hearts viewers! And all characters (except Prussia, Canada, and Spain) are in here.

Tara: And spoiler alert, mostly me.

A deserted house in the mountain, about three hours on foot from the world summit place. No one knows how long it's been there or who used to live in it, rumors say it was. . . should I say, haunted.

A group of people have heard these rumors and went to the house to see if it was true. One of them says not to go, but the others say yes we should.

Big mistake.

Four of that group went ahead to see the house before the others, the Axis.

The Axis walked up the mountain and finally made it to the mansion.

"Vee~~ it's really here."

"I thought it was just a rumor. I never thought we would actually find it…"

"It has a desolate feel… not bad."

"I don't think it's very interesting though."

"Me neither."

Three men (and a woman) stare at the house with amazement, one of them speaks up, "Can't we just look at it on the outside and then go back?"

"Aw," the girl says, "after all the trouble we had to find it? C'mon, let's just go in for a little while." The girl brushes her bangs and starts walking in.

"Wait, Kyla-chan!" the girl, known as Kyla, turns around and smiles.

"Japan, stop being a worry wart." She walks up and grabs one of the men's arm and dragged him with her, "C'mon Italy! Let's go!"

"Vee~" he replies.

Japan sighs, "What am I going to do about her? let's go Germany."

Germany stands still, looking skeptical, ". . . . . . . . ."

He just shrugs and goes inside.

* * *

Kyla, Italy, Japan, and Germany look around the hallway, there was barely anything but the light wood floor.

"It's cleaner than I thought." Italy said.

Germany turns his head toward Kyla, "H-Hey. Can we go now?"

Kyla looks at Germany with a smirk, "What's the matter, Germany? Ya scared?"

A loud crash is heard in the kitchen and everyone jumps in fright. But Italy jumps into Germany's arms.

"! L-Look, we really should go now." Germany stutters while putting Italy down.

"Oh," Japan starts, "Don't be silly. It's not like there are any ghosts or anything. Where is your common sense?" Japan starts walking to where the noise was heard.

"Be careful, Japan!" Kyla yells.

"I know. I'll just go and see what has happened. I'll be right back." Japan smiles at Kyla, opens the door to the kitchen and walks in.

Kyla looks back in doubt.

Japan looks around the room to see what was broken, nothing so far. He keeps going and finds a plate on the ground, shattered.

"The plate is… broken. I have to be careful not to hurt myself." Japan mumbles to himself, he picks up a large piece of the broken plate and puts it in his pack.

He keeps looking around and tries to open a door.

Locked.

"…"

He turns and walks over to the exit and opens the door. He closes the door behind him and walks down the small hall. Japan makes it back to the main hall and freezes in his steps.

Everyone was gone!

"!? Did they leave, after all?" Japan looks around the hall, "How regrettable."

Japan walks over to the main exit and tries to open the front door. He jiggles the doorknob, trying to twist it.

Locked? Wha?

Japan turns around and goes the opposite side of the hall. He goes down and stops in front of… something?

"!?" Japan doesn't move, he stands still and calm. All the things he learned, he mustn't alert the… thing. It doesn't look safe at all.

It just stood in front of a door and walked through it. (A/N Yes, THROUGH it)

Japan stands there in horror, "!? Wha… What was that, just now?" he looks down and puts a hand on his chin, "I… Maybe I'm getting tired…"

Japan looks back up and continues his little "search".

He goes up to the door that the… thing… went through. He tries to twist the knob.

"It… won't open." He mumbles to himself.

He turns and goes to the closest room he could find, which was the bathroom.

He goes inside, looking around and mumbling to himself like, "The mirror is covered in dust. I can barely see myself through it" or "Nothing in there but dust."

Japan goes over to the toilet and examines it, "Just an ordinary toilet…" he just shrugs and leaves.

He goes back to the main hall and has four choices to go; back to the right hallway were the kitchen was, back where he came from, up the hallway in front of him or upstairs.

He chooses upstairs.

He walks up the flight of stairs and makes it to the top. Just like the main hall, barely anything.

Japan goes to the left and gets through the first door to his right. When he got in, he finds a few furniture, a bed, a couple of chairs, some drawers and a few bookshelves.

Japan looks at the bed and sees something on it. What?

He gets over to the bed and picks up the item.

"Is this not… Germany's whip?" Japan asks himself, "What is it doing in a place like this?"

He picks up the whip and wraps it around his shoulder. He exists the room and goes the other direction.

Japan walks to the right of the large hall and stops in front of a door. He presses his ear against it and hears a small noise.

Japan slowly opens the door and goes in. it was a bedroom, it was sort of furnished, a bed to his right, three dressers in front of him on the wall.

Just a foot or two in the right away from the dressers were two bookshelves filled with books and a yard away from the bookshelves was a large desk, covered in some papers.

Japan finds a curtain on the left of the dressers, he walks over to it and hears an odd sound.

He pokes the curtain and it moves, "!"

Japan steps back and lets the thing get out.

Japan's eyes widen, "G… Germany!"

"CLACLACLACLACLACLACLACLACLACLACLAC *shaking*" Germany replies.

"… Germany, where are the others?" Japan asks.

"CLACLACLACLACLACLACLACLACLACLACLAC *shaking*"

"… You look… shaken. I'll go get you something to drink."

Japan turns, leaves the room and goes downstairs. He goes to the kitchen and tries the facet.

Doesn't work.

He goes to the bathroom and tries the facet in there. Japan mumbles to himself, "Maybe I can get water here?" water pours out of it, "Ah, thank god. It doesn't seem to be broken."

He looks at the water, is this even water?

He shrugs it off and goes back to Germany.

Japan enters the room and goes over to Germany, "Germany, I brought you some water. Drink it, and try to calm down a little." Japan hands Germany the so-called water, "Here. It's not filtered water though…"

Germany drinks all the water and has a disgusted look on his face, "… Is that… really water?" he asks.

"Judging by the color… maybe…" Japan answers.

"I see… Anyway, sorry for falling apart like that. I feel much better thanks to you."

"That's good to hear. So, where are the others?"

"I'm… not sure. At any rate, we ran for our lives… And those two must have went to different directions… I think. Sorry, just… give me a moment to pull myself together."

"All right. I'll go look for those two. Try and get some rest."

"Sorry… Oh, by the way, I found this when I was running." Germany hands Japan a key, "Maybe it can be of some use to you,"

Germany goes back behind the curtain and Japan leaves the room. The key had a little note attached to it that said "To the Liberty."

Odd.

Japan gets down stairs and goes the direction the kitchen was. He finds a door near the kitchen and uses the key. It worked and walked inside the room.

When Japan gets in, the… thing, is there. Walking around, Japan holds his breath and goes around it, he walks over to a table with ripped papers and destroyed books.

'If Kyla was here, she would have a fit from the books.' Japan thought.

He goes around the table and finds a little white triangle, he picks it up and examines it.

'T… This is…!' Japan thinks, 'An ordinary origiri!' (riceball)

Japan hears quick footsteps, he turns his head and sees the… thing, coming straight towards him! Japan sprints to the door and tries to open the door.

'The door… it's LOCKED!' Japan screams mentally, 'OF ALL THE TIME AND PLACES! WHY NOW?!'

He rummages in his pack and pockets, the key was missing! Japan panics and keeps searching, he feels an odd presents behind him.

He slowly turns and comes face-to-face with that THING! It attacks but Japan takes his sword out of its sheath and blocks the attack.

"YoU… WOn't… ESc… aPe…" the thing says over and over.

Japan attacks with all his might and strength, he uses his new power.

Curse.

Japan defeats the thing and runs around it, he runs to the other side of liberty and hides behind the bookshelves.

Japan walks backward slowly and his foot bumps into something. He looks down and his eyes widen.

'I found it!' Japan thinks, 'It's the key! Now I have to get out of here!'

Japan turns and runs to the exit, he dodges the thing and sprints. He makes it and puts the key in the hole. He turns the knob, grads the key, and gets the hell out of there.

He leans on the door and pants, "… Wha… What on earth was THAT thing!? I have to find the others as soon as possible."

Japan turns and presses his ear against the door, no sound…

Was that thing gone? Maybe…

Japan slowly opens the door and pokes his head inside, he looks around the room and steps in, 'The thing… it's gone.'

Japan was about to leave but was stopped by a twinkle. He walks over to it and picks it up.

"A key?" Japan questions, "I hadn't noticed it before. Maybe that thing dropped it during our fight."

A little note attached on it said "fourth floor"

Japan goes all the way up to the fourth floor and tries it on the two doors, the second is now unlocked.

He walks inside and starts looking around the room, he stops in front of a bookshelf hearing a very odd sound behind it.

He pushes the bookshelf with ease and is surprised about what he found.

"Oh, a mochi. Are you stuck?" Japan grabs the mochi and pulls, no effect to get it out.

"Ah," Japan states, "I can't get you out. Not like this. Poor thing… I think Germany might be able to get you out though. I wonder if he would come here for that?"

Japan thinks for a minute, "Then again, maybe I will have to get HIM out. …No. Anyway, I'll ask him."

* * *

Japan returns to the room Germany was in, he gets over to the curtain (or should I say "Metal door")

'Wha…?' Japan thinks, 'Was that door here before? Or is it my imagination? I'm sure it wasn't an iron door, though…'

Japan knocks on the iron door, "Hum… Germany, do you have a minute?"

"Is that you Japan?" the man behind the door answers, "What's the matter?"

"You see," Japan says, "there's a mysterious mochi stuck in a wall in a room on the fourth floor. I feel a little sorry for it, so I was wondering if you could get it out…"

"I see. Okay, I'll go and get it out. I just have one favor to ask you, though."

"Sure, if it's something I can do."

"You see, when I was running, I dropped my whip. I think we should have some kind of weapon in case that THING shows up again. If it's not too much trouble, could you please look for it?"

"What a coincidence," Japan replies gleefully, "Actually, I found your whip a while ago!"

"…Oh."

"Wait, I'll pass it to you." Japan unwraps the whip from his shoulder and Germany opens the iron door, just enough to fit his whip through. Germany grabs it and closes the door.

"It was lying on a bed next door." Japan says.

"Oh, I… see… Hem… Thanks."

"Not at all. I only found it by chance, after all. Now let's go to the fourth f-"

"Ah! Japan!" interrupts Germany, "I'm sorry, but…"

"Yes? What is it?" (A/N I LOVE YOU! Jk)

"Ah, I'm really, really sorry, but… Actually, I'm hungry too. Don't you have anything to eat?"

"To eat… I'm sorry, but I didn't bring any food with me. I don't have anything that could be used as an ingredient either…" (A/N I know what you are thinking, no he can't use the origiri because it's one of those things that risen your health in games)

"I see! So, if it's not a problem, could you please go look for something to eat?"

Japan jumps back, "Wh… Whaaaaat!? Th… That's impossible!" Japan yells, "How could I possibly find any food in this place!?"

"Please! I have no strength right now. Anything is fine; just find me something, okay?"

"… … … …Haa…" Japan sighs, "All right. I'll take another look around. I also have to look for Kyla anyway."

"I see! Thank you! By the way, did you find Italy?"

"No… But he should be fine. Somehow."

"Sorry for all the trouble. Oh! By the way, take this with you." Germany hands something to Japan.

'A drink? A beer, at that?' (A/N again, item for healing you in game)

"Ah, thank you very much." Japan replies, "I'll be going now then."

"Okay, thanks."

* * *

Japan keeps looking around the house and finds a "bedroom" key.

He goes to the second floor and tries the key in several rooms. It opens the last room.

He goes inside and locks the door behind him from fear, it's not like the monsters in here.

…Right?

He turns around and sees someone standing between two beds. He goes over to the person and clears his throat.

"Hh!" the person yells, "Who's there!?" the person takes a sword from a sheath and strikes.

Japan catches the swords blade with his bare (gloved) hands, "Woah!" Japan yells. "C-Calm down! It's me!"

The person freezes, "Oh, is that you Japan? Ah… Sorry."

Japan lets go of the blade and the person puts it back in its sheath, "Kyla, are you alright?"

Kyla straitens her red zip-up sweater and brushes her bangs to the side, "Th-There was a monster! I saw it! A-a stark naked giant with the color of a rotten scone!"

"…"

"It's true!" Kyla yells, "We all saw it! Me and Germany and Italy too!"

"Yes," Japan says calmly, "I know."

"Before I knew it, I'd wound up here. Those two… I don't know where they went. Am I making sense?"

"Yes, quite. That does make sense. I saw it too."

"What the hell is that THING? O… Oh! And what happened to the others!?"

"Please calm down. Would you like me to bring you something to drink?"

"Eh? Well… Now that you mention it, I am a little thirsty. Do you have some water or something?"

"No, but I can get you some. Would you like me to?"

"Yeah… No, wait. Never mind, I don't really need it. What happened to the other two?"

"Germany is on the same floor. He claimed he was hungry. But… I haven't found Italy. Do you have any idea he might be?"

Kyla jumped, "What!? Italy's missing!? Do you think he was attacked by that monster?"

"We can't be 100% sure… But he's very fast and good at running away. I do believe he managed to escape somehow."

"Well why? The monster was chasing me the whole time. Oh well, then I'll go look for him. But first, let's go where Germany is. What is he doing anyway?"

"He said he was too hungry to move. Kyla, don't you have anything for him to eat?"

"Something to eat… Now that you mention it, I do have a sandwich in my sweater pocket."

"Why do you have a sandwich?"

"Well, I thought I might be hungry from all the walking, so I made myself a peanut butter sandwich."

"Oh Kyla, and your love of peanut butter."

"Oh come on! I couldn't help it!"

"Oh fine, that should do."

"Alright! Lets…" Kyla's voice drifts off. A long awkward silence happens for about a minute or so.

Japan tilts his head in confusion and interrupts the silence, "Kyla? What's the matter?"

"Don't you hear the sound of something getting… closer?" Kyla says.

"…"

"Hey, Japan?" Kyla asks.

"If that sword on your waist isn't just for show, pull it out of its sheath. If you don't want to get eaten, that is."

Japan nods his head, "Agreed."

Japan and Kyla take their swords from their sheaths and went up to the door, they stand on opposite sides of the door and readied themselves for what is to come.

There is a long silence, the doorknob starts jiggling.

Kyla holds her breath, "!"

"…" Japan doesn't make a sound.

Both their hearts start racing, they were loud enough to wake the dead up. The jiggling continues, and then stops.

"… Is it gone?" Kyla asks.

"Yes," Japan answers, "Probably."

Kyla sighs with relief, "Alright. That was a little terrifying, but now we should join Germany. Let's find Italy and get out of here soon!"

Japan nods his head, "Indeed."

Japan unlocks the door and they both try to exit. (A/N BaD CHoiCe!)

The THING was THERE! It charged at the two, but they dodge the attack. Kyla attacks it with her new power.

Psychic.

"Wahh!" Kyla screams, "I thought it was gone!"

"Apparently not." Japan says.

"The more I look at it, the scarier it looks!" Kyla retorted, "I can't use my Telekinetic abilities like this! Do something!"

Japan jumps in the air and strikes with his sword, the thing steps back a little and growls.

"YoU… WOn't… ESc… aPe…"

Kyla and Japan attack over and over again, using their swords and their special abilities, Psychic and Curse.

The monster is defeated, but not dead.

Crap-a-doodle.

"Japan!" Kyla yells, "Run!"

Japan grabs Kyla's arm and sprints down the hall, "What are you doing? Leave me! I'll only weigh you down!" Kyla screams.

Japan ignores her and runs faster with Kyla in tow. She struggles to her feet the whole way.

Japan and Kyla pant and whip sweat from their brows, they made it to the room Germany was in.

"This is where Germany is." Japan pants and points to the iron door.

Kyla walks over to it and knocks on the door, "Hm, It's pretty solid. Hey, Germany! Japan told me you were hungry. You want a sandwich?"

"Is that you Kyla?" the door answers. "Are you all right?"

Kyla sighs, "Yeah, I'm fine! But I have bad news! Italy is still missing! And we have to help a mochi!"

"Hmm, all right. I'm done here, so we can go now." Germany exits out of the iron door.

Kyla turns to Japan, "I don't really get what we are suppose to do, but lets go to the fourth floor!"

"Can we come back here once in a while?" Germany asks.

"I don't mind," Japan says, "but… Do you actually like those narrow spaces?"

Germany pauses for a moment, then speaks, "Well, you could say that I'm… used to them. There's a lot of room though."

"Oh…"

"So," Kyla starts, "Do you wanna leave now?"

Japan nods and the little group leaves.

* * *

"Well?"

"It's stuck pretty deep. Can you do it Germany?"

"Huggggnn!" Germany pulls and tugs on the mochi with all his might.

Germany pants and takes a break while mochi still in hold, "Sorry, I can't do it with my bare hands. Maybe if I had some kind of tools."

"A tool…" Japan repeats, "Well, it's a big house. I'll take a look around."

"Yeah, I would be really thankful if you could find something useful."

"Oh well," Kyla sighs, "I guess we'll have to split up again to look for something."

Germany tries to let go of the mochi, but his hands are stuck. He pulls and pulls, "Ngggh… Wooaaaaargh!"

Germany flies backwards and hits the wall behind him.

"Awesome face!" Kyla laughs.

"Well then," Japan sighs, "I'll be going be going ahead. I'll come back as soon as I find anything good."

"I think I'll go too," Kyla wipes tears from her eyes, "Actually, I haven't looked around much. Might as well look around a little!"

Germany smiles a little, "Thanks."

* * *

Japan tries the room closet to the mochi, he finds a lever across the room. Next to it was a piece of paper that said:

Up Is Heaven

Middle Is Earth

Down is Hell

Japan stares at it, puzzled. What did it mean? He hears Kyla's voice in the back of his head.

"What do I think?" the flashback played, "Well, if there is a choice about these things, I'd choose Hell. Why? Because sometimes Heaven can be Hell, it just kills you," Kyla snaps her fingers, "just like that."

Japan reaches for the lever, 'I hope this works…' he prays.

Japan pulls the lever down and the handle breaks off, 'Ack, it broke.'

He hears something sliding, he snaps around, a chair has moved, and under it, was a hole.

What?

Japan goes over to the hole and accidently walks over it.

"!"

Japan falls down and lands on his bum. He rubs it in pain and gets up.

He finds a grand, white piano in the middle of the room and walks over to it.

'It's just an ordinary piano…..' Japan thinks, 'Maybe I can play something?'

He presses the keys slowly and played a little, depressing tune.

InSaNity

It feels like floating on air

PsyChoPathy

A carefree life

InSaNity

An illusion that can't end

CapTivIty

Unable to run away.

Japan continues playing a little more, 'It's not off-tune,' thought Japan, 'even if it has probably been here for years.'

Japan stops playing and exits the room, he goes up the stairs to meet with the others and tell them about the piano room.

When he enters, "!" the THING!

"Ack!" Kyla yells, sword in hand, "You came too soon! Japan, RUN!"

"Me and Kyla will take care of this," Germany pants, "Just go, QUICKLY!"

Germany and Kyla hold their weapons tight, Japan stays in one place.

Then says something very unexpectedly, "My my… I must be hearing things in my old age. I can't hear you at all."

"!? Wha…?! Huh?!" Kyla breathes.

"Japan!" Germany growls, "You-"

"Now that you mention it. I've been in peace for a while now." Japan says, "So I'd completely forgotten about it."

He'S LeArNiNg QuIcKlY

"Japan…" Germany says softly.

"It is my honorable duty to fight alongside you." Japan draws his sword and attacks the thing.

Kyla grins, she attacks the thing as well. Germany clutches his whip and attacks fiercely at the thing. They use their special abilities once and a while.

Curse.

Psychic.

And Torture level 1.

They become victorious, but the thing disappears.

"It's gone…" Japan breathes.

"Oi, it really IS a ghost!" Kyla says.

Japan sighs and Kyla and Germany runs over to him.

"Are you hurt?" he says.

"The hell?!" Kyla yells, "You completely ignored me!"

"I thought you would let us do the work," Germany pants, "Sorry… you really helped. Are you okay?"

Japan smiles, "Hai, but I am so relieved that you two are all right. Now, what are we going to do from here?"

Kyla nods, "Yeah. Steve could show up here again, so we should move to a room that is really safe. Besides, if the three of us stick together, it won't be so scary."

"Good idea, Kyla!" Germany says, "Now let's- Steve?"

Japan looks over to Kyla, "Who's Steve?"

"Oh," Kyla laughs, "that thing we keep facing, I had to call it something!"

Germany sighs, "Okay, now, as I was saying, let's search for a room that looks safe as possible." Germany sweat drops, "And let's not split up of course."

Kyla salutes, "Roger Captain!"

Japan laughs and nods.

* * *

Japan, Kyla, and Germany searched each room; they found a wooden box, a box of matches, and Kyla had found a mysterious piece of paper torn in half and had two colored rectangles. But no Italy…

When they finally found a room to stay in, Japan locks the door behind him and gets over to the small table with the others.

Kyla starts speaking, "We can't get too careless, but I think we are safe… for now. We have the key, and the door is firmly locked from the inside."

Japan nods, "It is only temporary, but it should do for one night, I suppose…"

Germany looks down to the ground, "You're right. We ran a lot for one day. It makes me feel like having some beer…"

"It's getting a little cold in here." Kyla wraps her arms around herself, "My sweater is doing a half-ass job. It feels like I'm not even wearing it!"

"If I'm not mistaken," Japan puts a finger on his chin, "we found some matches. There is enough firewood for one night, so we can warm up."

"Hm. I'll do it then." Germany takes the matches and goes over to the fireplace, he takes one out and strikes it against the box.

He throws the match in and the wood in the fireplace goes aflame.

"Ooh!" Kyla sighs, "That's nice, huh?"

"Yes." Japan also sighs, "I feel much better now that we have some light. And now I'm not alone either."

"Yea, but…" Germany trails off for a minute, then continues, "We still have to look for Italy…"

"…"

"…" Kyla speaks, "Yes, well… I don't want to be negative or cold-hearted but, maybe Steve killed Italy…"

Everyone stays silent.

Kyla shacks her hands back and forth in defense and sweat drops, "Let's just look on the bright side, it's a little impossible to kill a country unless you nuc it."

"Hai, you're right." Japan turns to Germany, "What happened to you two anyway?"

"Well," Kyla answers, "The monster just came out of nowhere, Germany and Italy both scream, which was hilarious!" Kyla starts laughing.

Germany turns flustered, "I-I-I hate super natural things! B-besides… it's not like I just ran and hid-" Germany's whole face turns red, "Well, never mind."

"Um, hey, I just got an idea." Kyla proclaims, "If all the exists are locked, why don't we just make one ourselves?"

Japan and Germany just stare at her, Kyla sweat drops, "Didn't you do that when you were prisoners of war?"

"Huhu," Japan giggles, "That brings me memories. I miss those times when I kept trying to commit seppuku."

Germany sighs, remembering, "All right, all right. So, the plan tomorrow is to make a way out. We can't forget about that."

"Right." Japan agrees, "Well, now, I don't know what time it is, but let's sleep here tonight."

"Wait." Germany says, "Won't it be dangerous if we all go to sleep?"

"Ah, don't worry," Kyla says, "I'll stay up. I don't feel sleepy and if I'm bored, I can look at the books in here. That okay?"

"…"

Kyla tilts her head, "Germany?"

"What's the matter?"

"Umm…" Germany pauses, "I don't think you could do it Kyla. You may be strong but-"

Kyla fumes, "Oh! It's because I'm a woman is that it!"

Germany panics, "No! It's just, you are human. You will die you know."

Kyla puts a fist in front of her face, "But I'm an Opal guardian!"

"You may be. But, still… you are only 14."

"Doesn't matter! If I want to, I want to!"

'*sigh* Kyla,' Japan thinks, 'you are so stubborn.'

* * *

Kyla sits on a chair near the table, the fire makes a crackling sound once or twice. Kyla daydreams about her life back home in her town, Tinseltown, and her best friends.

"Aah…" Kyla sighs, "Seriously, it's so fun being alone…"

Kyla stays quite and sighs again, "But those two, they are really sound asleep… Haaa… If only I had my computer, I could watch YouTube or work on a new chapter on Fanfiction."

Kyla grinds her teeth, "Or maybe I should've brought paper and pencils, but NOOOO, Germany had to drag me out before I could grab anything (except my sandwich)"

She sighs, "I could've drawn a picture of Japan and Germany sleeping, and maybe add Italy in it too, *sigh*"

"It's just," Kyla mumbles to herself, "They are always so serious… but now, they look so peaceful….."

Kyla sniffles, "I'm kinda… cold. The fire is… strong enough. What the hell?! I just felt a chill down my spine!"

It is silent for a minute or two, then… the doorknob starts shacking.

"Th-!" Kyla gasps, she takes a deep breath, "L-Look, this isn't funny. I'm just… hearing things, right?"

The doorknob keeps shaking.

Kyla puts her hands on her head, "There's no one here!" Kyla yells, "No one! Why aren't those two walking up!? Can't they hear anything?!"

Kyla gets a lightbulb, "Hah! That's it! I'll use Japan's strategu and pretend I'm not here! If I turn off my aura, I won't be found!"

The doorknob keeps shacking faster.

"… I guess I can't do it." Kyla gets up and unzips her sweater. She takes it off and sets it under the chair, "Right, I have no choice then…"

Kyla takes off the hair band around her wrist and ties her hair up in a ponytail.

She goes over to the door and puts the key in, she takes out her sword and braces herself.

Kyla turns her head towards Japan and Germany, "I'm sorry. It's tough being alone."

Kyla turns back and furrows her eyebrows, "CRAP! NO! I won't did now!" she turns the doorknob and swings the door open.

"TAKE THIS YOU SON OF A-!"

The air becomes still and quite.

Me: DONE! I made this chapter SOOO long!

Tara: Well, at least you posted it.

Me: My… Back… Hurts…

Silver: *sigh* Read & Review

England: Kyla does not own anything but herself, Tara, and Emillee.


	2. The Allies

Chapter 2 The Allies

Me: Ugh, long chapters… I'm just going by the game, so no judging. I worked hard, NO COMPLAINING!

Tara: By the way, if you are confused, look up on YouTube.

Emillee: You just have to watch the Hetaoni play through.

Me: Oh, and the Mochi is USA mochi.

You cannot easily set foot into that "Mysterious Mansion" in your town. Because if you anger its former occupant, you will not get away lightly…

Especially when there no people there…

A group of six had came to the mansion, they had came to it to see if the rumors were true. They were mostly men, but one red-headed girl.

"It's really here aru!"

"I thought it was just a rumor. But it's actually here…"

"The desolate feel gives it a rather… nice touch, vous ne trouvez pas?"

"I don't think it's very interesting though… yosh."

"Did you just hear a voice just now?"

"Oh, America, you tease~~ We didn't hear anything da?"

The red-head sighs, "I'm not Canada, Russia."

America puts a finger on his chin, "Still… It doesn't really look like a fun place. What do you think England?"

England doesn't answer.

Russia smiles, "Well, why don't we take a look inside and then go back? I think we can leave before nightfall. Right, China?"

China nods, "Yeah! I don't want to stay too long aru."

A blond, named France, takes out a rose (out of no-were) and says, "Eh bien, alors, shall we go in?"

* * *

The group separated to two groups, the first group: England, China, and France. Second: Russia, America and a little red-head.

"The rumors say that there're ghosts here, da?" Russia says, "That's why, nobody comes near this place…"

"No wonder." America said, "It's such an eerie place." America looks around the main hall.

"Huh?" the red-head says, "How unusual of you, America. Are you scared?"

America puffs up his cheeks and pouts, "Shut up, Tara. You're not my mom."

Tara adjusts her glasses, "Well, what England said, if I never-"

Tara was cut off by, THE THING!

* * *

England, China, and France look around the second floor hall. It is very silent, but France breaks the silence.

"It's cleaner that one would expect, isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah, but…" England says, "Um, can we go now?"

"What's the matter, England? You scared?" France teases.

"O-Of course not you frog!" England snaps, "That's not it! It's just this place is sort of…"

"Haaa…" China butts in, "It's silly. There are no ghosts here or anything aru. You can go back to your lover."

England blushes, "Tara is not my lover!"

"He, he." France giggles. (A/N excuse my French TT-TT)

China walks away to the other direction, "China?" France asks, "Are you going to look around on your own?"

China stops and turns his head, "I'll just peak in this room over here. It smells a little bad."

"What?" England starts to panic, "Isn't that a little risky? Hey, w-wait!"

England and France run over to China. They stop in front of the first room, "I can't help but have a very unpleasant feeling about this place…" France said.

England stays silent.

"You've been really quite for a while now." France asks England, "What's wrong? Is there something strange here?"

"….. No… There's nothing… or no one at all." England answers.

"Russia and the others are on the first floor." China interrupts.

England looks at China, "Yes, I know that. When I said there's no one here at all, I meant… How should I put it?"

England thinks for a minute, "It feels… as though everything has been… consumed..."

"You mean you can't see the unusual illusions?" France says, "If even illusions can be consumed, maybe we should really keep out."

China nods, "I agree. In that case, I'll go and take a look upstairs aru. What are you going to do, Opium?"

"I really don't want to stay on this floor." England answers, "I'll go upstairs too."

"You're leaving me here alone?" France pouts, "Well, then, when you're done checking out upstairs, we'll meet here again."

"All right," China nods again, "then we'll leave the second floor to you, aru."

"15 minutes should be enough." England glares at France, "Don't fall asleep on us frog."

France rolls his eyes and brushes his hair back, winking, "You can trust me~ Well, see you later."

France turns and walks the other direction, China looks over to him, "Are you going to start from that room over there?" he asks.

"Oui~" France answers, "That room is bad news, is it not? I'll leave it for later!"

England turns to China, "Let's go, quickly." He says, "If we make America wait, he won't shut up about it."

China tilts his head to the side, "You look pale. You really hate it here, don't you aru?"

China goes around England and walks over to the stairs. England just stands there and whispers to himself.

"….. I never thought I would envy people who can't 'See' so much. …Toruh…"

"What was that?" China stops, "I didn't hear you aru?"

England sighs, "Nothing."

* * *

China and England looked all over the third and fourth floor, now they were at the room were the mochi was. They are checking out a chair that looked oddly familiar. (A/N They don't even notice the mochi at all… poor mochi)

"Oh!" England gasps, "That's…"

"What a creepy chair." China interrupts, "It looks like a cursed chair I saw somewhere." (A/N *gasps* BUSBY'S CHAIR!)

"….. Well, we've come all this way but… everything looks pretty normal. The air is terrible, though."

"The bad feeling still isn't gone. Let's go back to France and go home aru!"

England nods, "Yeah. Well let's-"

England is stopped by the sound of gun shots being fired, "That sound…" he says.

"Isn't that sound from America's pistol?" China says, "He fired a lot."

"That means something has happened, right?"

"In place like this? Don't you think he just fell for Russia's provocation?"

"Oh well." England scratches the back of his head, "They do get carried away when they mess around with each other…"

"But… What if Tara got shot?"

England stays quite.

China sighs, "Anyway, let's join France and go take a look aru."

"Pfffff…" England blows, "If you insist!"

England and China leave the room and goes down to the second floor. They stand near the staircase, and wait for France.

England taps his foot and looks at his pocket watch, "15 minutes…" he mumbles. "…Isn't France coming?"

China shacks his head, "What is the meaning of this?" China puffs, "It shouldn't take this long to see the second floor."

"Maybe he got tired of waiting and went downstairs?"

"… Well, he certainly gets bored easily. I'll go and check the other rooms. You wait here aru!"

England nods his head, "Yeah, or else we might miss each other again."

China goes to the room they haven't gone to and opens the door. He gets inside and investigates.

He stops in front of a fireplace, "Burnt firewood…" he says to himself, "So this is the source of the bad smell."

China turns and is about to leave, but something catches his eye. "… Huh?"

He goes to the thing, it is under a chair. He grabs it from under it and holds it in front of himself.

He gasps, "This is- No doubt about it… It's- Kyla's sweater! Why is this here?!"

China runs out of the room to England. When he gets to him, he rests his hands on his knees.

England tilts his head and arches an eyebrow, "Well?" he asks, "Did you find him?"

China says nothing.

"You- you look frightfully pale! Wh- what have you got there?"

China clutches the sweater close, "It's… It's Kyla's sweater… I found it under a chair, hidden…"

England snaps his head up, "Wait, did you say that's Kyla's? Tara's best friend? You mean-"

"This place is dangerous!" China yells, "But if Kyla's here, it's a different matter! I'll go look for her and then go home!"

"C-Calm down, I say!" England says, "Try thinking this rationally! Why would Kyla be here? She wouldn't go anywhere without the Axis, or her best friends." England sighs, "Listen, we only came here because we went along with America's story and had nothing better to do, right?"

"That's why this is too weird!" China yells again.

England sighs again, "Just think about it. She's probably at Japan's home right now! She can't possibly have got here before us."

"Th-then what is this?!" China snaps, "This is the sweater that Kyla wears all the time! Why would the same sweater be in that room, hidden?!"

"Well…"

"France is missing too! America was shooting at something. This place is too weird aru! I'll go talk to the others about it."

England nods, "Alright. Anyway, let's go back. The chances that this belongs to Kyla- Well, we can't be sure of anything yet."

England and China rush downstairs to meet the others, but no one was there.

Wha?

England and China go to were the kitchen was located, they enter and freeze in their steps. STEVE!

"Aargh!" England yells, "What the- Uh? Huh?!"

"Th… Wha…" China stutters, "What the hell is that monster!?"

The thing is in front of Russia, and Russia is protecting Tara behind him.

"Ah," Russia says, "You two sure took your time, didn't you? As you can see, we are in the middle of an assault."

"England! China!" Tara yells in panic, "Y-you two better run-"

Russia is striked by the monster and lands on his knees, clutching his arm.

"R… Russia!" Tara yells.

"… That hurt." He says, "The water pipes in this place really are no good at all. Good thing I brought my own!"

"I-it's no use!" Tara stammers, "Even if it's yours, it's just a tap-"

Russia strikes the monster, but not with a pipe, but with a sword!

"Huuuuuuuh!?" China gasps, "How come that pipe turned into a sword!?"

"Ahah." Russia answers, "Actually, this is a sword cane. Kyla gave it to me! It's really sharp, da?"

Russia attacks the monster over and over.

"Woeeeeh!" China awes, "That's nasty!"

"But it didn't cause any damage at all…" Tara says in worry.

England finally speaks up,"L-let's give them reinforcements!"

China takes a giant frying pan out of nowere, "Aru right!"

Tara also takes a fan out of nowhere, the cloth of it turned into a blade and charges at the monster. China, Russia, and Tara attack as much as they can, but no effect. England tries his magic, nothing happens.

What? No! Not NOW!

All four of them are knocked to the ground by one blow from the creature. The fan and pan (A/N heh, rhymes) disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Ts… Aah… Haa…" Tara groans.

"Aww," Russia complains, "too bad. It didn't work at all."

"England!" China yells, "Why aren't you doing anything useful?!"

"No, er…" England stutters, "Sorry. This place itself is blocking my magic; it looks like I have to use a small part of it…"

"W-well," Tara groans again, "I tried using my magic as well, but all I can do is summon my fan…"

"What a troublesome place!" China complains, "I have no strength left…"

The monster charges to England, "Er, wait a s-"

The thing is stopped by a blade, slashing through it.

"I won't let you lay a hand on my friends!" someone yells.

The person lands next to Russia and Tara, "EH?" England says, "J-Japan?!"

"Now everyone is together." Japan proclaims, "However, I'll ask you to wait a little before we talk."

"Japan!" China yells in excitement, "You came!

"You are all right, I suppose?" Japan says, "Excuse me while I deal with this thing, then."

"B-but it's awfully strong…" Tara says in worry.

"We'll help?" Russia asks.

"No need to worry." Japan answers, he looks and examines everyone, "… It really did a number on you, didn't it? Allow me to pay it back in kind for the injuries you sustained. This is quite a convenient opponent to unleash my wrath on!"

Japan attacks the thing and uses his new skill.

Blade of Wrath.

The thing disappears by the blow, Japan had won this battle.

"Wow," Russia says in awe, "He looks like Canada now."

"Just say he disappeared will you." Tara snaps while adjusting her glasses. (A/N Tara is very protective of her friends, a little odd for a hippie)

Japan walks over to England and offers a hand, "Can you get up, England?"

"Y-yeah." England takes Japan's hand and Japan pulls him up to his feet.

England sighs, "Anyway, Japan, have you fought that monster before? It wasn't the first time… was it?"

"Yes, I have." Japan answers, "Even Germany and…" Japan bows his head.

England tilts his head, "Japan? What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing…" he says quietly, "Anyway, there are so many things we need to talk about. First of all, let's go to the second floor. I know a safe room there."

"W-Wait a minute!" China yells (again, he yells a lot) "What about this then?!" he lifts up Kyla's sweater, "What's with the sweater?! Is Kyla here?!"

Tara hears her best friends name and runs over to China. Her eyes widen when she sees the sweater, "T… That's… Kyla's… Isn't it?"

Japan just stares at the sweater, "Yes… That's hers…"

"Then where is she?!" China demands.

"Uh…" Japan looks down to the ground, "Kyla… is dead…"

Tara's eyes widen and water up, "No… No… No no no no!"

Tara buries her face in her hands and sobs quietly, England goes next to her and rubs her back softly, saying some soothing words.

"I'm… sorry Tara," Japan says to her, "I… didn't even know that this will happen…"

Japan leads everyone to the safe room and goes to the room Germany was in.

When Japan opens the door, he is met by a wonderful and surprising sight. "K… K-Kyla?!"

The figure turns around with a startled look, "Japan?" she says.

Japan runs over to her and catches her in a bear hug, "I was so worried about you." Japan pulls her in front of him and examines her.

She still had her hair in a pony tail; she also had so many wounds. Her arms were bruised and battered, with various cuts, and on her face, her right cheek is bleeding from a horrible cut that was very close to her temple.

"What had happen to you?" Japan asks in worry.

Kyla gets out of his grasp and rubs the back of her head, with a sheepish smile, "Sorry to worry you so much. To tell you the truth, I don't remember what happened."

"Well, I'm very glad you are still alive." Japan smiles.

Kyla blushes, "H-hey, you're making me soft."

Japan giggles, "Oh, everyone is going to be happy you are here."

Kyla jumps, "What?! So everyone is here! Let's go to the fireplace room then!"

"Is Germany here?"

"Yeah," Kyla jabs her thumb to the metal door, "He's hiding in his hole again."

"Germany," Japan says to the door, "If you're ready, let's go. They can't wait."

"Understood." Germany answers. He opens the iron door and exists out.

"Sorry for making you wait." He says.

"Oi, you okay now?" Kyla asks, "Do you want to go in there again?"

"No, it's okay." Germany says, "And I probably won't come back here. Or rather, I hope I won't."

"Really?" says Japan, "I hope so. Now, let's hurry up. We can't take our time here. We need to talk to them as soon as possible."

"You haven't found Italy, have you?" Germany says in sorrow.

"… No." Japan says.

"It'll be okay!" Kyla said, "Cheer up Germany! If you're like that now, we'll never find him!"

Germany laughs a little, "You're right. Sorry."

Kyla smiles a little, "Come on, the others think I'm dead, so we better show them I'm alright."

Kyla limps to the door with Japan and Germany behind her.

* * *

"Well, here we are." Japan says.

He opens the door to the fireplace room and helps Kyla in.

The commotions in the room silences and stare at the girl who entered.

It is silent for a moment or so, Kyla says something, "Um… Hiya guys."

Kyla is tackled to the ground by a little red-head, her glasses go flying and lands on the bed.

"KYLA!" Tara screams, "YOU'RE ALRIGHT! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"But I can't breathe!" She wheezes.

Tara jumps off of Kyla saying "sorry" over and over. Kyla gasps for air and gets up to her feet. Her wound on her cheek keeps bleeding and drips to the ground.

Everyone starts bomb-barding her with questions, her head feels like it's going to explode.

"Alright, alright," Germany says, "Leave her alone, she had a tough time." He turns to China, "Can you settle her to the bed?"

China nods and takes Kyla's hand. He leads her to the bed and lies her down. He walks back to where he was sitting.

Japan walks up in front of everyone and starts speaking, "Sorry for making you wait. Now without further ado, I'll explain our situation. But first," he turns to Kyla, "Where were you?"

Kyla sits up and leans on the headboard, "Well," Kyla explains, "I guess, after I was attacked, I was knocked out and was left in a room for a while. Don't know which one, though. Anyway, I was shaken awake by someone. I slowly open my eyes and find Germany hovering over me. He said he found me with various wounds, he had nothing to dress the worst one though."

"Oh!" England says, "I think I have a pocket-sized kit somewhere." He rummages in his pockets, "Ah! Here it is."

He takes out a bandage and puts it on Kyla's cheek, Kyla smiles at England, "Thanks, Briton." England smiles back.

Tara got her glasses back, and feels a little jealousy building up in her. England goes back to his seat.

Japan explains everything that had happened, from Italy disappearing and Kyla and Germany fighting "Steve" off.

"Eventually," Japan continues, "We didn't know the true nature of that thing-"

"Steve." Kyla interrupts.

Japan sighs, "Fine, 'Steve', we all got together and spent the night in this room, with a sense of security because we had the key to it."

"The night…" Russia repeats.

"Th-that is really odd… I mean, we-" Tara cuts in, "Oh, sorry. Please, go on."

"Something is really odd about this box Germany." Kyla says.

"What's wrong with it?" he goes over to the bed and helps with Kyla with… whatever.

Japan continues, "We decided that one of us should keep watch and Kyla kindly took up this duty, but maybe because of our sense of security, the two of us fell into a deep sleep… When we woke up, Kyla was gone. There were bloodstains in the hallway, so I fallowed the trail, but… eventually…"

"The trail ended…" Russia finished.

"We tried looking for her," Japan continues, "but we assumed she was dead because of how much blood there was and she… is human. And afterwards, I find you guys. But… I thought for sure America and France would be here too?"

"Yeah," England explains, "the six of us came here on America's suggestion and split up into two groups. China, the frog, and I went to check on the second floor, while America, Russia, and Tara looked around the first floor."

"We had a bad feeling while we were on the second floor," China says, "so Opium and I went to check out the third and fourth floor aru. When we finished looking and came down to the second floor, France was gone and I found Kyla's sweater in this room."

"We came back to the first floor and found Russia and Tara fighting that thing." England continues. "That bastard disappeared the first chance he got."

"Really?" Japan says, "Um, I vaguely noticed it when I was fighting it, but that strange creature…"

"It resembles a friend of America, doesn't it?"

"No…" Kyla says, "It doesn't look like him/her at all." (A/N I don't know if Tony is a girl or not)

"You're mistaken." Everyone looks at Tara.

"Huh?" says England.

"… That's not Tony."

"When we were talking about going through the first floor," Russia says, "that thing appeared, too. But the moment I saw it, I realized it was that friend that America had introduced to us before."

"Y-yes. Are we mistaken?" Japan says, "We concluded that it was America's friend and felt more at ease with our search…"

"I visit America daily," Tara says, "I've met Tony several times. I suppose they do look alike. But even so… he would never attack America."

"Attack- What?" China stutters, "It attacked him?!"

Tara nods, "It was only one hit."

She adjusts her glasses, "America was thrown against the wall, but he was still conscious somehow and began shooting at it. It had no effect at all, though… We thought it was America's friend at first, but when it suddenly attacked America and America seemed to fight back for real… We realized that we were probably wrong."

"So that's why we heard shooting!" England said.

"We had no idea what to do." Russia continues, "He was getting cornered, and when we tried to do something about it, he yelled at us to get away."

Tara looks down to the floor, "I think he… wanted to handle it on his own. But it was too strong, even for the three of us, so we decided to get away from him."

Tara looks back up and her eyes go glassy, "I couldn't fight it, though… I lowered my guard for one moment and was knocked out. When I came to, both the creature and America were… gone"

Tara looks over to Russia, "I-I'm sorry, Russia, for all the trouble I gave you…"

Russia smiles at the red-head, "No, you weren't a burden at all! It's pretty hard to fight while you protect someone~ But if you want to thank me, why don't you become one with Russia? Huhuhu."

England gives Russia a death glare, "… Anyway," Russia continues, "we wanted to help him, but we didn't know where he'd gone. We decided we might as well look in the kitchen, and then that thing appeared again and China joins us. In other words; three people are missing. I think we should help them as soon as possible. America has nothing to do with it, so we can't feel safe. Rather, we should expect the worst."

"Oh!" everyone turns their heads to Kyla "I see something in the box! Just a minute." Kyla starts to pry open the box, "Eeeeck!"

"Be careful." Germany says while sweat dropping.

"I… Aaaalmoost…" Kyla pries harder, it breaks open, "Ow… Got it!" she looks at the object that fell out, "It's a key! It's a key to some room!"

China cheers, "We got a new breach aru!"

"Finding a way out is our priority," Japan says, "but first we have to think of a way to rescue our friends. If we are thorough with our search, I'm sure we'll find them. Those three are also tenacious people. They've got to be here somewhere…"

"Friends, huh…?" Russia says, "Sounds interesting. I was caught by surprise before, but next time I meet that thing, I'll have a lot to thank it for."

England gets up from his seat, "Let's hurry. We don't want anyone dropping out."

"Well, than," Japan starts, "we'll split up into three groups, since we have so much to do. And no one can go alone. Each group should have at least two people."

The doorknob starts jiggling, everyone jumps in fright. Kyla shoots up off the bed, ignoring the pain in her leg, "Eck!" Kyla yells, "J… J-Japan!"

Japan looks at the door, "… So," he starts, "it found us, after all."

He turns back to everyone, "This room is no longer safe."

"Was it ever off-limits? Shit!" England curses, "What are we going to do?!"

Japan continues, "My group will be in charge of dealing with that thing. Germany, take Kyla and search for the room to open with the key."

Germany nods and picks up Kyla bridal-style.

"Then I'll fight with you Japan!" China proclaims.

"Can I join you?" asks Russia, "I really have a lot to thank it for all the trouble~"

"There's a room I want to investigate with Tara," England says, "so that's were we're heading."

"Oh~ Being with your lover alone aru?" China teases.

England gets flustered, "She's not my lover!"

Tara was just spacing out, England clears his throat and continues, "Kyla, if you make any progress, come to the room with the piano."

Kyla nods, "O-okay," she looks at Japan, "B-be careful, Japan."

Japan smiles a little at her, "Thank you."

The door is knocked down and the thing busts in. it is right behind Japan!

"Well then everyone…" Japan says calmly, "Good luck."

Japan takes his sword out and strikes the creature, "Right now!" he commands.

England grabs Tara and runs out the door with Germany carrying Kyla behind.

Me: DONE! *does the Snoppy dance.* Sorry it took so long, but here it is!

Tara: Big time thanks to: Asoka-chan and Erutanlife.

England&Japan: Read & Review!


	3. What's a Ao Oni?

Chapter 3 What's a Ao Oni?

Me: Hello everyone, I'm back.

Tara: Sorry we took so long, lots of typing for Kyla.

Me: Well than, enjoy the chapter. Oh! And you can pair me up with anyone, I don't care but it won't be official.

Tara & England: Piano! (Who's Idea Was This?!)

Tara and England pant from exhaustion, they made it all the way to the piano room. Now, they want to take a break.

Like that's ever going to happen.

England stands up straight, "Okay," he pants, "We'll examine this room before the others get here."

Tara nods, "Alright. Um, first, this piano…"

Tara points to the keys of the piano, "It has these numbers, you see."

The numbers on the keys are all mixed up; it starts off and keeps going in this order:

235147283695

England just stares at them, puzzled, "I'm not sure what they're supposed to mean." He looks over to Tara, "Was there something we needed numbers for?"

Tara adjusts her glasses, "No."

England puts a hand on his chin, "Hmm…"

England walks over to the bookshelves and searches through the books.

Tara looks at the numbers more, "Numbers…" she mumbles, "they must be a code for something. Something that uses numbers…"

She thinks for a minute, "Numbers… puzzles… security, too. So, security breach… but this house isn't high-tech, so… a safe or something…"

"Hey!" Tara snaps her head up, England walks over to the door and speaks, "The books in this room are nothing special, so wait here while I go next door. There are a lot of books there, so I'll leaf through them."

Tara nods and speaks softly, "Oh, okay. Just… be careful."

England opens the door and exists, Tara shacks her head trying to remember something, "Um… What was I thinking about again? I forgot it when I talked to England…"

Tara waltzes around the piano and has her back facing the door, "First, the piano." She mumbles to herself, "God, America's always getting us into trouble. Why can't he be a little more considerate? I mean-"

The door opens, and Tara still has her back facing it, "Oh, is that you, England?" Tara asks, "I'm sorry; I haven't looked here yet. Also! We were told not to do anything alone, remember? I'm coming with you this time."

Tara turns around; it wasn't England, ITWASSTEVE!

"Whoa!" Tara screams, 'Wh-wha-wha-wha-what-' She screams mentally.

Tara doesn't move a muscle, the thing looks around the room, in search for its victim.

'Wh-wh-why did this happen just when I'm alone?!' Tara yells mentally, 'Maybe the others got killed? No! Kyla! England! No, I can't think like that. Wh-wh-wh-what am I going to do?'

Tara moves her eyes around the room in search for something. Her eyes land on the piano.

{Pretend you're a piano!} A voice screams.

Tara just stands still, the monster keeps looking around the room, 'H-huh? Is it even… seeing… me?'

{Keep pretending you're a piano!} The voice yells.

'I am a piano… I am a piano… I am a piano… I am a piano… I am a piano… I am a piano… I am a piano… I am a piano… I am a piano… I am a piano… I am a piano… I am a piano…'

"I… Eh… This… Dis… I… Azz…" Tara is hit on the head by something and falls to the ground with a thump, 'I…' she thinks, 'I can't see anything… Please… Anything but the dark…'

"Tara!" a voice yells. "Oh God! Please! Don't be dead!"

Tara feels herself being shaken back and forth, "Open your eyes! Please!"

"Egh… Ha… uh?" She answers, she hesitantly opens her eyes, "… Wh… Whaz'happened?"

"Oh thank God!" she feels arms wrapped around her. She doesn't move much, she slowly wraps her arms around the person and nuzzles her head into its chest.

"En-England?" she stutters, "What happened?"

England unwraps his arms, but still is holding Tara by the shoulders.

"I don't know!" England explains, "I came back and you were lying on the floor, near the piano, in a pool of blood!"

"Ah… I…" Tara rubs her head, she touches something and hisses in pain. She lightly touches the thing. It was a gash…

"You scared me half to death!" England yells, "Did something happen?!"

Tara slowly puts her hand down, "Ah… Hem… No… I can't remember very well… I'm glad you didn't run into it… Run into… what?"

Tara's eyes get shallow, and then she clutches her head, "Aouch… My head hurts… I… I don't think that creature will be coming to this room for a while… That's all I'm going to say."

Germany & Kyla: Safe and Sound (Oh~ Piece of Paper!)

Germany puts Kyla down and leans against the wall, Kyla gets up and tries to put weight on her wounded leg, but she just tumbles to the ground.

Germany catches her and supports her. Kyla sighs, "I don't want to be carried anymore."

Germany sighs, "Well, you can't walk properly… maybe you should just hop on one foot the whole time."

Kyla nods and stands on her unwounded leg, "That guy looks a little bigger than before." Kyla says, "Maybe we should go back and help them…"

"No," Germany says, "First, we must accomplish the mission that was giving to us. Japan can take care of himself. We must fully understand this house so that we also lighten his burden."

Kyla sighs, "Yeah, alright. Besides, if we run into Steve, I can't fight or run away so… I don't know."

"Duly noted. Anyway, let's search these rooms once more and then… Hum… report to England."

Kyla nods her head and smiles, "Okay! Let's do our best Germany!"

Germany takes Kyla's arm and puts it over his shoulder, "This will be a little easier, all right?"

Kyla nods and hobbles next to him.

They both looked in every room and tried the key in locked doors. Doesn't work so far. The dojo was the last option, there was a door on the side, and they tried the key in it.

It worked.

Germany and Kyla walk in and look around, there was a door that was also locked and sliding doors that don't look like they were locked.

Kyla hobbles over to one and the door slides right open. Kyla's eyes widen. STEVE!

Kyla doesn't care about the pain in her leg, she grabs Germany and runs at the speed of light. (Not literately of course)

Kyla drags Germany down the hall and Germany keeps cussing in German.

She gets all the way to the kitchen and tries the other door inside of it. It was unlocked surprisingly; Kyla throws Germany and herself into the room and locks the door behind her.

She falls to the ground and moans in pain. Germany runs over to her and picks her up, "Why did you do that?" he asks.

Kyla pants, "I wanted us to get away faster… but I just made my leg feel worst."

"Let me see it." Germany grabs her leg and lifts it up. He rolls up her pants leg and examines it.

Kyla blushes and says, "So… what's wrong with it?"

Germany keeps examining it and poking around. When he pokes her knee, Kyla yelps in pain. Germany just shacks his head.

"You just need to pop a bone in your knee. Hold on a second." Germany gets up and gives a really hard yank.

Kyla hears her leg crack and she yells in pain, "OH MY FUCKING GOD THAT HURTS!"

Germany's eyes widen, Kyla never said the word "Fuck" before.

"Does it feel better now?" Germany asks.

Kyla gets up and stands on her leg. She nods and yells, "What the HELL was THAT for?!"

Germany sighs, "Well, it worked, didn't it?"

Kyla ignores him and starts' searching the room, then yells, "It's a safe! Oh, but it's locked."

Germany goes next to her and says, "If it weren't, there wouldn't be any point in it." He looks at the safe, "It looks like a four-digit numeric combination… We still have insufficient information. Let's investigate a little more."

"Too bad." Kyla sighs.

Germany unlocks the door and exists with Kyla behind him.

They go back to the dojo and look around the new room. Kyla opens the sliding door and finds a piece of paper, "Hmmm, another piece of paper."

Germany goes over and looks at the paper, "It's similar to the one we found earlier. Here, let me take a look."

Germany takes the paper, "Hmmm…"

"~Move your dead bones, bones bones. Move your dead bones, bones bones. You'll dance for the rest of your life. ~"

"Moaargh!" Germany screams.

"Hiii!" Kyla also screams, "Don't scare me like that!"

"S-sorry. That sound- Isn't that your cell phone?"

"Eh? Oh, y-you're right. Why? Our phones don't get a signal here!"

"How am I suppose to know?! Answer it for god's sake. The music is getting annoying."

Kyla sighs and takes a sea-green and white designed cell phone, she looks at the screen, "It's a number-withheld call…"

She presses a button and puts it up to her ear, "E… Ellos?"

There is silence, but only one little piano note is played, "… dink." The phone goes dead.

"…Uh?"

Germany arches an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

Kyla hangs up and puts the phone back into her pocket, "I'm not sure. I heard a sound and then the call was cut off."

"A sound?"

"The sound of a piano. It was only one note, though. I wonder what was that all about?"

"The sound of a piano? Hm… We have this piece of paper now, so let's go back to England. Japan and the others will probably join us there if all goes well, too."

Kyla nods, "Yeah. I'm worried about them. Mostly Tara…"

Japan, China, & Russia: Steve vs. Nations (NOT the finale battle!)

Japan, China, and Russia take out their weapons and get ready to battle.

"Everyone has escaped aru." China points out.

Japan nods, "Yes, everyone except us."

"It's not often the three of us get to do something together~" Russia says gleefully, "This is kind of fun!"

"I wish we would work together more harmoniously." Japan says.

"If you want to be all cheery and smiley, I have a sinking feeling…" China complains.

Japan sighs, "I suppose you are right. A union like this would be more fitting."

"Japan?" Russia asks, "Can't you just beat the thing with that amazing technique you used before?"

"Oh, well…" Japan answers, "you see, when I was under the impression that this was America's doing, I got a little exasperated at him. It was the last straw, and that was the result. Now that I know what's going on, I can no longer do it. My anger has completely faded away."

"When we go home, I'll treat you to your favorite Chinese dish." China says, "Until then, do your best aru!"

"Oh!" Japan says surprised, "I look forward to it. Well, then, that will certainly motivate me to escape."

"I want to eat it too~" Russia cuts in, "If we can get out of here alive, can I drop by your house? You won't mind, will you?"

China thinks for a moment, "If we get out of here alive, I'll think about it."

"… Let's go!" Japan yells.

All three of them attack the creature, they use their special skills sometimes.

Curse

Eight Extremities Fist

And Kolkhoze level 10

The creature says "dIE" over and over again.

When the creature is defeated, Japan looks over to the other two.

China fist pumps the air, "We won't lose a second time!" he puts down his arm, "But it's weird that it disappears like that… We can't whether we won or not."

"Well," Japan starts, "At least it won't pollute the environment." (A/N He seriously says that in the game! Not kidding!)

"Not quite~" says Russia, "Maybe this will never and it'll keep appearing. It's getting really tiring…"

Russia goes over to the dressers and rummages through them. China goes up to Japan and asks, "You're not hurt, are you?"

"No," Japan shacks his head, "your backup was perfect. Our opponent has also grown stronger compared with before. I would have had no chances had I fought alone." Japan bows, "Thank you very much for your help."

"Ah." Russia says.

"What is the matter, Russia?" Japan asks him.

Russia walks over to the others and shows them a triangled-shape stone; it was really small, about the size of your thumb.

"I found this in one of the drawers," Russia proclaims, "It's a little odd, is it?"

The stone starts to glow brightly. The men cover their eyes from it. When they uncovered their eyes, the stone was now a topaz.

"Oh~" Russia picks the gem up and examines it, "Isn't the topaz a birthstone for November?"

Japan nods, "Yes, but-"

Japan is cut off by a ringing sound. China looks over to Russia, "Russia, your cell phone is ringing!"

"Amazing~" Russia says cheerfully, "As so we got the life in that gem back, the phone began to work- or not, the antenna isn't up. Anyway, I'm going to answer it. And I'll make it so that you could both hear it."

Russia presses a button, "… Who is it?"

There is silence, but only one little piano note is played, "… dink." The phone goes dead.

"… Looks like we got cut off." Russia said.

"It's a bug!" China proclaims.

"I've never heard a 'phone bug'… What we heard was a piano." Japan says.

"A piano…" Russia repeats, "Anyway, we have nothing else to do here, so let's go back to England."

"Indeed." Agrees Japan, "If all goes well, Germany and Kyla should be able to join us there. Let's put everything in order here and hurry."

Me: There going to search for birthstones for everyone and this is how it's going to go:

Garnet: Spain

Amethyst: Emillee

Aquamarine: France

Diamond: Japan

Emerald: England

Pearl: Italy

Ruby: Germany

Peridot: America

Sapphire: Tara

Opal: Kyla

Topaz: Russia

Turquoise: China

Sorry for this short chapter, I tried. And like I said, I'm sorta doing this from the game, not a 100%.

Silver: Read & Review


	4. Who's Betraying Who?

Chapter 4 Who's Betraying Who?

Me: Sorry for the long wait. And I kind of made a little mistake, the people who are not going to be here are Prussia, Canada, and Romano. Not Spain, so about that.

Tara: And try to guess who's the one behind it all. The one who controls the puppet, (Steve)

Emillee: The only clue Kyla gave us is that Italy is innocent, again, not going 100% like the game, so scratch him off your list.

"-And by bringing life to these gems, we get a little stronger…" Japan pauses for a moment, "so it is imperative that we do this."

Japan and everyone else are now together in the piano room, discussing what they should do and what theses little gems are.

Kyla speaks, "We found this weird scrap of paper. And then we found a safe inside a room in the kitchen."

"A safe?" Tara says, "Maybe the numbers on the keyboard… could be some kind of hint?"

"Yeah," Russia agrees, "then we can open the safe and make some progress. So, first of all… shouldn't we take a look at the scraps of paper that Kyla found?"

Kyla takes the papers out of her pockets and hands them over to Russia.

England looks over Russia's shoulder and takes a peek at the papers, "Yeah," England says, "they're a perfect match. Try sticking them together."

Russia tries to put the papers together, but jumps when a singing sound plays.

"~Pubu-Pubu-Pubu and tte GO! Fuishu ando chippusu! Kirai na aitsu ni noroi wo kakete~"

"Argh!" England yells, he blushes, "S… sorry, it's my cell phone."

"Again?" China says, "Russia's also rang earlier."

"Same here!" Kyla proclaims, "We heard a piano!"

"A piano?" England says, "Well, anyway, I'll answer it."

He takes his phone out of his pocket and presses a button, "Hello?"

There is silence, but only one little piano note is played, "… dink." The phone goes dead.

"It really was a piano." Japan breaks the silence, "But it was a different note from the one that Russia heard." He turns to Kyla, "Kyla, did you also hear a different note?"

Kyla nods her head, "Yeah, it was different."

"Only one note." England says while putting his cell phone away, "That's the only thing in common. But there is no doubt that there're big hints. We could only solve this one by one."

"Yes." Japan says, "If we do that, we'll soon to meet America, France, and Italy. Though they're probably get mad at us for taking so long."

"That's why I'm saying that this piece of paper might be some kind of hint to some kind of hidden passage!" said Germany.

"Wait a second?" China says in confusing, "Wouldn't there be one more note? Shouldn't we wait for-"

"How can our phones even get calls if we're out of range?" England interrupts, "Besides, we don't even know who's calling us. Should we blindly trust the hints they give us?"

"I'm getting a little hungry…" Tara complains.

"Want a sandwich?" Kyla offers.

"Ugh, fine." Tara takes the sandwich and starts eating it.

When Tara finishes, a phone starts ringing, "… There it is." Tara says, "Germany. If you please."

"Y-yes," Germany says, "Understood. I'll answer it now."

Germany takes his cell phone out and flips it open, "Guten tag?"

There is silence, but only one little piano note is played, "… dink." The phone goes dead.

"… It was a piano after all." Japan repeats.

"Da," Russia says, "Now let's put the notes together."

Kyla stays quite, Japan looks over to her, "Kyla?"

Kyla jumps a little, "Oh, sorry Japan. The note I got was La."

"The note I got was Re." England mumbles.

"The note I heard? It was… Sol." Russia says.

"The note I heard was Si." Germany murmurs.

"So the notes we heard were Si, Re, Sol, and La." China says.

"Let's take a look at the keyboard." said Kyla.

Everyone huddles around the piano and looks at the keyboard.

"Hmm…" everyone hums.

"… Oh!" everyone looks at Tara, "I've got it! I think I know how to solve this! It's a very simple password. You see, first, the notes that played were these four."

Tara points to these numbers

235147283695

"You're right." Japan says.

"So, it's 4269?" England asks.

Tara adjusts her glasses, "No, not yet. Now, when you look at the piece of paper that Kyla and Germany found…" She takes the pieces of paper from Russia and puts them together, "… it's like this."

The colored bars were yellow, then red, then green, and then blue.

"It matches the colors of the numbers on the keyboard." Tara explains, "If we match the numbers with their respective colors…"

Tara takes a pencil (out of nowhere) and writes down the numbers to their colors, the numbers are now 6294. She shows it to everyone, "See? Perfect match."

"I see." China says, "Amazing!"

"When you put it that way," Germany points out, "it is rather simple. Well, then, let's head to that safe."

Everyone nods and all leave the room.

Except for one.

The person walks up next to the piano and rests its hand on it, it looks at the keys, "Haa… They solved it, after all…"

The person uses its other hand to run it through its hair, "Odd. I thought I'd done everything right, but it was no use, after all…"

It puts its hands down and lets them hang limply on its sides, "I guess I really shouldn't have given them a hint. But…"

The person shacks its head, "No, never mind. I'm sure this is the right thing to do. I'm not making a mistake, right?"

RigHT. You'Re nOt mAKinG a MisTaKe… YeT.

"But, what if they get mad at me?"

AhaHA. ThEy miGHt bE, thEy mIGht nOt eVeN Be yOUr FrIends anYmoRE.

"But I don't want that! And why are you the only one talking? What happen to the other two?"

So, you are wondering where "we" are? How pathetic of you.

"I was just curious. What do I do now?"

JUST DON'T GET CAUGHT FOR NOW ON. BUT IF YOU DO-

"I will be possessed and my soul will be killed, I know the drill."

The person looks at the door, "Do… Do I have to kill them?"

Yes.

"And if I refuse?"

YoU wIll dIE iNstEAD.

"But if I finish the job… everyone will return?"

YES, OF COURSE.

The person sighs, "Alright then…"

The person leaves the room.

* * *

Japan, Kyla, and Germany go into the room where the safe is while the others wait in front of the kitchen.

Japan puts in the numbers 6294 and the safe opens. Inside it was a key with a little tag saying "study."

Japan, Kyla, and Germany tell the others and go to the dojo. Kyla leads them to the door that was locked and puts the key in it.

The trio goes in and looks around. While looking, Germany accidently presses a lever and makes a bookshelf slide to the side.

Kyla jumps in surprise and glares at Germany. She was looking through the bookshelf and wasn't expecting it to move.

Japan just sighs and goes over to where the bookshelf had moved from. A door stood there in its place.

Japan opens the door and lets the other two inside. He goes in as well and locks it, Kyla looks at him puzzled, "Japan, why did you lock the door?"

"I… just have a feeling." He says.

"Well, stop wasting time and help me with this door." Germany nags.

Japan pushes the door to the side and it creeks open. Kyla enters in and picks up an object. A key that said "basement."

The trio unlocks the door and exits the room. Problem: STEVE WAS THERE!

"OH SHIT!" Kyla screams and grabs the other two. She starts running at full speed with the two nations in tow.

"Slow down!" Germany yells.

"Does it look like the time to SLOW DOWN?!" Kyla snaps back.

"No time for arguing!" Japan yells.

Kyla runs all the way to the kitchen and back to the room they were in, Japan slams the door closed and locks it.

Japan and Kyla fall to the ground in exhaustion, Germany on the other hand: he looked like he just WALKED the whole time.

Tara runs over to the duo on the ground, "Are you two okay?" she asks.

"Do I *pant* look *pant* okay *pant* to you?" Kyla pants.

Everyone else walks over to them, "Oh, you're back." China says, "Are you two okay? Sorry you had to go through that."

"Where *pant* the HELL *pant* have you been?!" Kyla yells.

"Right here." Russia answers.

"Ugh." Kyla gets up to her feet and pulls Japan up as well.

Kyla sighs, "You know, you guys suck eggs, BIG time."

Tara just adjusts her glasses and shrugs, "You did very well. We found a gem!"

"Really? Let me see." Tara hands Kyla the little black gem. Kyla examines it closely and says, "Well, it seems to be a diamond."

Everyone just stares at her, "How do you know?" Germany asks.

"Well," Kyla says, "I am an Opal guardian am I? What's the point in it if I don't know what gem it is?"

Japan sighs, "You're right." (A/N If you are wondering, when I mention that I'm an "Opal Guardian," no one believes me. They just think I'm crazy. The only one here who believes me is Tara)

"And an energy wave-length is leading to…" Kyla pauses, "… Japan? That can't be right. Oh well, here Japan."

Kyla hands the so-called diamond to Japan. The gem shines, brighter then the topaz, everyone shields their eyes. When the light dies down…

Japan was lying on the ground, knocked out.

"J-Japan!" they all yell.

Me: Sorry for it being short, I am doing chapter 5 as we speak. Plus, tomorrow is Thanksgiving, so…

Me,Tara,&Emillee: Happy Thanksgiving!


	5. Memories or Glimpses?

Chapter 5 Memories or Glimpses?

Me: UGH! I hate this...

Tara: You try your hardest.

Me: But the peeps might get mad at me...

Tara: *sigh* Enjoy...

'Huh? Where am I?' Japan looks around, 'This room… I've never been here.'

"Damn it!" Japan snaps his he around, "Even though the four of us got together, the situation hasn't got any better!"

The one talking was Germany, he goes over to a wall and punches it, "We're still locked up in here and that fucking monster is still after our asses."

'This never happened. What on earth?'

"Germany," Japan looks over to see Italy, "everything will be all right. Someone will eventually notice that a few nations are missing, even it's a few, and they'll come to help…"

Germany glares at Italy, "We're being eaten one by one… That's what I would do, if I were that THING!"

Kyla just stays silent.

"That's enough Germany!" The other Japan says, "There are still many other ways to get out of here!"

"… Sorry." Germany says, "I can't… think like that, but… I feel as though I'm in a battlefield. Though, if it were one, I would keep myself together and protect you three… I want to change this."

The other Japan sighs, "You can't help it. You hate this kind of thing."

"… Japan." The other Japan looks at Kyla.

"What?" the other Japan says.

"It's okay; you'll be okay." Kyla says, tears start coming out of her eyes, "You'll be able to get out in time. And if you get out, run straight ahead. Don't look back, no matter what happens, go back-"

'Back?' Japan thinks, 'What is Kyla talking about?'

A large shadow appears behind Kyla, with glowing red eyes and blood dripping out of them.

"Kyla!" Germany yells.

"Kyla!" Italy screams.

Kyla smiles a little as tears pour out of her eyes, "Promise me, Japan."

'Kyla is going to…' Japan thinks.

"K… Kylaaaa!" The other Japan screams.

* * *

"Japan!? Japan, are you okay?!" Japan feels himself being shaken by someone.

"Kyla!" Japan yells, he accidently hits his head into someone else's.

"Ow!" Kyla yelps, but ignores the pain. She holds Japan in place, "Wh-What's the matter?"

"Japan!" Tara says, "Are you alright?"

"Oh…" Japan says quietly, "Wh… What happened?"

"You fainted." Germany says.

"I-I'm sorry." Japan apologizes, "I'm fine."

"You just got a lot of energy from that," China says, "Did you?"

"Are you all right?" England asks, "Do you need to rest a little?"

Japan shacks his head slowly, "No, I'm sorry. I just had a little nightmare. You all… seem to be fine. Um…"

Japan pauses for a second, and then looks into Kyla's eye. Kyla arches an eyebrow, "Japan?"

"Kyla…"

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

"Are you… Are you hurt somewhere?"

"Well, I have a cut on my cheek that is stinging a little-"

"No. Somewhere else."

Kyla's eyes widen and stays silent, "… No," She finally says, "I'm not hurt at all."

"I see." Japan looks down to the ground, "I'm sorry for asking such a strange question."

Kyla walks around everyone and leaves the room. Everyone stares at the door in silence.

"I know this isn't really important," China breaks the silence, "but I wish I could rest somewhere without having to worry…"

Tara nods and adjusts her glasses, "Indeed. I'm so fatigued, I just wish I could lie down for a bit."

'We have to be careful…' Japan thinks, 'we thought we get a little stronger by those gems, they maybe show glimpses to the future… as… a message from someone?'

* * *

Everyone went down to the basement and now is waiting for Japan and Kyla to search for the cell door key.

Japan finds a room and investigates the drawers, he finds the key, but Kyla stops him.

"Hey, Japan." She asks.

He turns, "? Yes? What is it?"

"Haven't you been brooding about something for a while?"

"… Have I?"

"Are you hung up on something? You've been odd ever since you touched that gem."

"No, I'm fine. What about you, though? You're shaking a little."

"What, really? Isn't it just your… imagination? Um, l-listen… if you saw anything, it was a lie; you shouldn't think about it."

"… Shouldn't I think what it means? I was just trying to-"

"NO!"

"…! Kyla?"

"Just forget it! Forget it right now! Don't even think about those strange things!"

Kyla turns and leaves the room, "Kyla…"

* * *

Japan unlocks the cell and everyone goes through, they all go to their right and walked down a long hallway.

And at the end-

"You!" Japan yells in surprise.

America, France, and Italy are in a cell!

"Japan!" America yells gleefully, "It's you! What are you doing here?!"

"We're the ones who should be asking you that!" England snaps, "We were wor- wondering where you were! What the hell have you been doing?!"

"Anyway," France just ignores England, "could you please open this door for us? We can't open it from here, you see~"

"Ah, yes," Japan goes over to the opening and pulls the cage door open.

France and America were about to go out, but were both pushed away by a running Italy, "Germany!" he yells in excitement.

Italy glomps Germany, "I'm so happy you came~"

"Italy!" Germany yells, "Let go of me!"

Italy lets go and starts running around the room with Germany chasing him. America rubs the back of his head, "Phew~ Thanks! We have no idea how we got here!"

Japan looks at America, "What?"

France brushes his hair back, "I really don't remember much, but I remember enough to give you heartbreaking news…"

"What do you mean by that?" Tara says adjusting her glasses.

Italy stops running around and his smile disappears, "Well… If I remember, someone lost their life… don't know who. Everyone seems to be here…"

France brushes his hair back again, "I know who it is mon ami… a young, beautiful girl-"

"Just get to the point, frog." England snaps.

France looks at the crowd, "Well… Kyla… has lost her life…"

Kyla hears this and stomps on over to France, she grabs the front collar of his cape and growls, "I'm not fucking dead."

Everyone's eyes widen, but Italy just ignored that and glomps Kyla, tears coming out of his eyes, "Ve~ you're alive! But you were killed right in front of us!"

Kyla sighs and pats Italy's head, "I'm well assured I'm not dead."

Italy squeezes tighter, "I don't want you to die again!"

America looks at the sheath on Kyla's belt, "Hey Kyla, cool sword. Where did you get it?"

Kyla's eyes widen and she shoves Italy away. Italy yelps in surprise, Japan looks at Kyla in confusion, "Kyla? Why did you do that?"

Kyla clutches her chest and is starting to wheeze, Tara panics and runs to her best friend's side, "Kyla! What is it? What's wrong?!"

"Toruh?" she says, "Is that you?"

"!?" Tara didn't know what to say there. But Kyla continues, "Are you all right? Did you find the key? Hurry! We don't have much time! Em and the Captain are dead! We need to go, NOW! OR THEY WILL CATCH US AND KILL US!"

"Kyla!" Tara slaps her across the face, "Snap out of it!"

Kyla shacks her head and rubs her red cheek, "Ow!" she snaps, "What was that for!?"

"You started talking nonsense!" Tara snaps, "Who the heck are you talking about?

"Huh?" everyone stares at Kyla with confusion written all over their faces, "What?"

"Ah forget it," Tara says, she turns to the others, "Anyway, we need to explain to them what is going on. Why don't we split up into two groups?"

Japan nods, "Indeed, I'll keep looking around the basement."

"England and I will stay to lecture America." Tara adjusts her glasses.

"I have some things to tell them too." Germany says.

America fist pumps, "Then I'm coming with Japan!"

"Weren't you listening?" China snaps, "We're going to have to explain to you what's going on, so you have to stay!"

"Aww, do I have to?" America pouts, "Japan can explain it to me, can't you Japan?"

'It had to be the slowest to understand…' Japan thinks while sweat dropping. "Very well," he says, "I would be glad to. Well, we'll go look around. We'll see you later."

Kyla yells out, "I'm coming with you too!" Japan looks at Kyla, "No," he says, "we'll be fine. We'll just look around and we'll be right back."

Kyla looks back unsure. Japan turns to England and Tara, "Tara, England, I'll lecture America to your behalf."

Tara giggles a little, "Give him a good earful."

"No, wait." England says, "I'm coming with you. There is something that has been bothering me."

"Er, but…" Japan trails off.

"It's just something I want to check out. Please."

Japan sighs, "I see. You may come alone then." Japan looks back at the others, "We'll be back in about 15 minutes. See you later."

"Japan…" Kyla mumbles, Japan looks over to her, "… Be back soon, okay?" Japan smiles at her and leaves the room with America and England.

You little idiot.

Japan, America, and England go down the stony hall to a different room. They look around and America finds a secret door.

They go down the secret door into a tunnel, they go down the tunnel and when they get to the end, a rope ladder was hanging from an opening.

"We've got it!" England yells in triumph, "I can even see outside! We can finally get out!"

"Thank god…" Japan sighs and smiles, "Let's call the others here, quickly!"

"Yeah!" England runs down the tunnel and gone to tell the others.

Japan was about to follow, but is stopped by America, "Hold on, Japan." Japan looks at the blond, "I haven't asked you brought me along yet."

"Oh?" Japan smirks a little, "You've grown sharper."

"I've been 'reading the atmosphere' a lot today. Thanks to that, I got what you were saying earlier at once."

"Have you?" Japan snickers, "Then… I think I'll have a nice talk to you, alone."

"Hmmm," America hums, "just don't make me bored."

* * *

England stops at the room him and the others had passed, he mumbles to himself, "There's something unsettling about this room… Something that feels like it's pulling me…"

England searches through the bookshelves, "Not here either. Maybe… in the back behind the bookshelf?"

He goes to the side and pushes the bookshelf aside, behind it was two glowing orbs, "Oh? They look like some kind of seals."

He takes out the seals and examines them, one was a glowing blackish-green, and the other was a whitish-blue, "Huh? A dark magic circle with my handwriting and a light magic circle with Tara's handwriting? What are they doing in here? Well, whatever. Anyway, what are they sealing?"

The black circle glows and is absorbed by England, "Ooh! Some of my magic is back! This is it! I was worried for a while there, but now I can fight that thing if I need to!"

England looks back at the light seal, "I guess I'll give this to Tara."

He hears a door open and close; Japan and America walk over to England, "Hey, you two!" England snaps, "What took you so long?!"

Japan arches an eyebrow, "Did something happen?"

"You could say that!" England says happily, "Next time, I won't be such a burden anymore."

"What?" America asks, "Were you a burden before? Well, if you say so."

"Now I can easily stop that guy. Though only for a few seconds. Well… about two seconds."

Japan just stares at him, England gets a little nervous, "Wh-what? If I can replenish it a little more, it can be a little longer-"

"Ah, no-" Japan interrupts, "I didn't mean it like that. Er, how can I put this?"

"Oh!" America gasps, he points up to the top of the bookshelf, "Isn't that a gem? Look on the shelf!"

Japan reaches over the bookshelf and grabs the gem, no light was coming out of it, so it wasn't his, "Hey, can I see it?" America asks.

"Hm? Uh… sure." Japan gives the dead gem to America, it glows blindly and Japan fall to the ground.

"Japan!" England and America yell in panic.

* * *

Japan finds himself in the stone hallway to the ladder, his other self, Germany, Italy, and Kyla are going down it.

"Ve~ we can finally escape!" Italy exclaims excitingly.

"… Yeah." Kyla mumbles.

Germany rolls his eyes, "You're too slow, I'll just go ahead."

Germany goes down the hall, the other Japan sighs, "I wish the others had come too… but they really like adventures a lot."

"…"

"AUGHHH!"

Kyla gasps and her eyes widen, "! …" she runs down the hall in full speed, "Germany!"

"What happened?" the other Japan asks, "Did you trip?"

"L-let's go." Italy says.

Japan and Italy speed down the hall and freeze in their tracks. STEVE!

"J-Japan!" Germany yells, "Run, quickly!"

Kyla clutches her head, "Oh god… Why…?" her pupils grow smaller, "! Tara and the others!"

"What are we going to do?!" Italy asks in terror.

"RUN!" Germany grabs Kyla a pushes her down the hall, the others follow in pursuit.

They keep running and run through the door, but Germany trips and falls to the ground, "Shit-!"

Kyla stops and turns, Germany looks over his shoulder, Steve was just a few feet away from him, "Damn it… is this it…?!"

"NO!" Kyla takes her sword out and strikes the monster, but something stabs her in the chest, "Gah!"

She falls to the ground and starts coughing up blood, Japan and Italy reenter and run over to Germany. They grab him and try to get Kyla, but the monster has her.

"I… knew it…" Kyla's eyes filled with tears, but smiles a little, "Japan… Germany… Italy… I… I'm sorry, I thought if I do this right… I would've… I… I'm sorry to not make you happy… I've made another mistake, am I right? If I'm dead… you can't fulfill your work… E-E… D-k… D-n"

"KYLA!"

'Kyla… loses her life… again…' Japan thinks.

* * *

Japan feels himself being shaken (again) he slowly opens his eyes and looks into America and England's worried eyes.

"Are you alright?" England asks.

"…Yes." Japan gets to his feet and rubs his temples.

"Ok, we need to go back to the others now. Let's go."

The trio returns to the dungeon and tells the others about the exit.

"Oh, you found an exit?" Russia asks.

England nods, "Yeah! We can finally escape! Come on, let's get out of here."

"Shouldn't we hurry?" Kyla asks.

"We already have an exit secured!" America says, "I want to explore a little! All I've seen is the basement; I want to go upstairs too!"

Tara sighs and adjusts her glasses, "Germany, you go ahead with the others. When America is like this, nothing can stop him."

Germany sighs, "Well, we have to make sure that the rope isn't rotten. We'll go ahead and see if there isn't any problem."

The Axis goes down the hall to were the ladder is, they stop behind the door.

"Ve~ we can finally escape!" Italy exclaims excitingly.

"… Yeah." Kyla mumbles.

Germany rolls his eyes, "You're too slow, I'll just go ahead."

"Oh! Germ-" Japan never gets the chance to tell him.

Germany goes down the hall, 'There's no time left,' Japan thinks, 'I can't call out to him nor can I physically stop him. I'm sure the enemy is stronger…'

"…"

"AUGHHH!"

Kyla gasps and her eyes widen, "! …" she runs down the hall in full speed, "Germany!"

"What happened?" Japan asks, "Did you trip?"

"L-let's go." Italy says.

Japan and Italy speed down the hall and freeze in their tracks. STEVE!

"… There it is." Japan mumbles.

"J-Japan!" Germany yells, "Run, quickly!"

Kyla clutches her head, "Oh god… Why…?" her pupils grow smaller, "! Tara and the others!"

"What are we going to do?!" Italy asks in terror.

"RUN!" Germany grabs Kyla a pushes her down the hall, the others follow in pursuit.

They keep running and run through the door, but Germany trips and falls to the ground, "Shit-!"

"Italy! Wait! Germany tripped over a rock!" Japan says

Kyla stops and turns, Germany looks over his shoulder, Steve was just a few feet away from him, "Damn it… is this it…?! GO! I can't get this vine off!"

"…Hh! Germany!" Italy screams.

Kyla raises her hand and fires something at the monster, she has an angered look on her face, "Don't. You. DARE!"

"Kyla! Why?!" Germany yells.

Kyla grins evilly, "Hey, Germany! Is this really the time to wipe the floor?!"

Italy and Japan run over to Germany and pick him up to his feet, "You idiots!" he snaps, "Why did you come back!?"

Kyla's eyes grow a sharper blue, "You want to know why I came back? Because… I can't think of a reason why I wouldn't help my partner!"

With a flick of a wrist, a blast appears and makes the monster hit the wall. Kyla's eyes soften and she grabs Germany, "Let's get out of here! The power level is not as high as it looks!"

"Kyla, you look pale… are you alright?" Germany asks in worry.

Kyla laughs nervously, "Eheheh. I'm fine. C'mon, let's go back."

The Axis run out of the room and bump into Russia, "Oh, you're back. What's the matter?" he asks.

"We can't use that exit!" Japan says in panic, "It's been burnt out! We have to run now!"

"I see. Good thing you found me. Let's hurry. The others should be back soon."

The group zooms down the halls and rooms. They enter the room everyone else was in and slams the door shut. A click is left to tell that the door was now locked.

The others already knew something like this was going to happen, "You can't be serious!" England yells in frustration, "Just when we thought we were finally going to get out…"

"Wow." America breathes, "So, now we're all assembled in this tiny room."

'Thank god… Thank god!' Japan thinks, 'For a moment there I really feared we weren't going to make it.'

"Damn it!" Japan snaps his he around, "Even though all of us got together, the situation hasn't got any better!"

The one talking was Germany, he goes over to a wall and punches it, "We're still locked up in here and that fucking monster is still after our asses."

"Germany," Japan looks over to see Italy, "everything will be all right. Someone will eventually notice that a few nations are missing, even it's a few, and they'll come to help…"

'…How odd. I… I feel as though I'm forgetting something important…'

Germany looks down to the ground, "Maybe escaping really is impossible… And now… we're probably going to be eaten one by one. That's what I would do, if I were that THING."

'That's right. Germany said that, and I got mad at him… and then what? What is it? What am I forgetting? Remember, remember! If I don't-'

"Germany." Italy says, "But, Germany, it's okay-"

"No." Germany interrupts, "If I can't protect my allies when I have a chance, then my training will be pointless. At the very least, I shouldn't be a burden to you."

France sighs, "But you know, I think we can defiantly get out now-"

"Please…" Everyone looks at Kyla, "Please, if you get out, just keep running. No matter what," tears start coming out of her eyes, "don't look back, don't forget about me, don't blame me, don't cry, and back-"

"Er… You're shaking…" Tara says, "And… crying, this isn't like you, Kyla."

'Back.' Japan thinks, 'After that line…' Japan gasps, "! Kyla!"

A large shadow appears behind Kyla, with glowing red eyes and blood dripping out of them.

"_!" America chocks up.

"Wha-!" England rasps.

"Kyla!" Germany screams.

Kyla smiles softly, a little, "… It was scary, but… but… It was fun."

"KYLA!" Japan and Tara scream on the top of their lungs.

Me: CLIFF HANGER!

Tara: OH NO!

Me: Will I survive? Will I die? Will someone do something? Since this isn't going by the game 100%, who knows.

Tara: Read and Review.


End file.
